Much to Learn
by localkinegrindzYUM
Summary: Despite what Caspian desires, his land is quickly thrown into unrest at the conclusion of his battle with Miraz. With the throne finally his, he and the Pevensies must find a way to suppress trouble while learning to live side by side as well. CxS
1. The Best Way

**Hola! Ok guys heres the delio, my first attempt at a Narnia fic/I haven't been writing in awhile…lol um neways if theres something off with characters etc. im supa sorry…neways ya hope this meets the expectations of some but ya its just something I came up with and I would really appreciate some reviews tanks!! O and on a side note um there was no we're leaving narnia forever thing in this story, just the coronation happened…soooooo chappie 1 thanks guys : ) REVIEW!! Porfavor gracias!**

"And you think that the best solution then?" Caspian paused, inclining his head and letting his hair fall dauntingly into one eye. "An ambush?" There was silence as he crossed the room and came to a halt at the head of the table, palms resting heavily on the dark oak. He furrowed his brow as he dipped his head and muttered softly to himself before straightening and fixing Peter with a challenging gaze.

"I-" Peter cleared his throat, he was not used to feeling as if he couldn't be taken seriously, and he drew himself up as the superiority of being High King clenched his gut and he exhaled sharply. "Absolutely." He responded instead as he looked questioningly at Edmund who raised his eyebrows, but did not offer his brother any support.

Caspian sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms and began pacing, the two other persons in the room exchanging glances at his anxious behavior. "It has only been three weeks since that final battle with Miraz." Caspian murmured, passing a hand over his face and remembering the great stand he and the Narnian forces had taken against the Telmarines not so long ago. "How can there be unrest already?" He wondered aloud as he squinted his eyes to the flickering torches at the door of his study.

"Disturbances usually come after great wars Caspian." Edmund stated matter-a-factly as he began examining his doublet intently, "It is only to be expected."

"I did not expect it." Caspian growled curtly as he took a deep breath. "I don't know if Aslan was right in making me king." He bowed his head shamefully as he felt crushed by the tsunami of emotions that he had begun harboring ever since hearing of the growing band of Telmarine soldiers who had grown restless under his rule.

"Oh drop it." Peter said sternly as he fixed his gaze on the young king, his wisdom from 1300 years ago forming into a storm cloud and shrouding his face. "Aslan can't be wrong about that, and besides we believe you are exactly what both the Telmarines and Narnians need." He gestured to Edmund and himself before landing his fist softly on the table. "In times like this Caspian you've got to have faith in yourself in order to be the great king Aslan has prophesized you to be." He watched warily as Caspian dropped his eyes to the floor with a little shiver.

"I know Aslan has said no such thing." He murmured as he brought his sharp eyes to meet Peter's, "For all we know he believes I will fail."

Peter gave a short harsh laugh before standing up and facing Caspian, "I _know_ he does not believe the latter." He began, his eyes narrowing at the steadily falling confidence of the newly minted king, "And, for all my siblings and I know, Aslan has great confidence in you, he doesn't need to have said it for us to see the truth in it. You will be great."

"Yeah." Edmund began, feeling slightly put out by his older brother's presentation and searching for the appropriate words to say. "We all have faith in in you, the final step is to have that same trust in yourself." He nodded his head and settled back in his chair as both Caspian and Peter took a seat.

"But this shouldn't be happening." Caspian said darkly as he glanced out the window and at the blood red sunset. "I thought both the Narnians and Telmarines would accept each other…why have they not?"

"Caspian. It should be anticipated that there would be rifts. Look at the history of these two peoples…it hasn't been the greatest and certainly not the fairest, and for that there is unrest." Peter stated reasonably as he brought his hand to comfortably rest on his sword hanging by his hip.

"And it is my job to fix this then." Caspian said bitterly as he shook his dark hair from his eyes.

"You are their king after all." Edmund stated smartly as Peter sent him a withering glare.

"I suppose that I can never show weakness then." Caspian breathed softly as he stretched his legs before him. "I simply have to hold my head up and be king." He said this reverently as Peter scoffed.

"You needn't be the king all the time Caspian." He said kindly. "You might have to act that certain way in front of your council and your people, but in front of us-" He paused and looked pointedly at Edmund who shifted uncomfortably. "We are your advisors, yes, but we are also your friends, your worries will fall on understanding hearts." He shifted to see Caspian's expression and his heart warmed to find the king was smiling slightly. He let the room settle into silence for a moment before fidgeting and clearing his throat. "But at the moment, we are advisors, who must get back to our previous discussion." He coughed as Caspian looked up with a slight smile.

"Yes of course." He responded as he tipped his head for Peter to continue explaining his plan to squash the advances of the rebels.

"It wouldn't do good to kill your own subjects." Trumpkin commented gruffly as some around the circle began nodding their heads. Caspian sighed and began shaking his head as Peter stood up and addressed the dwarf before Caspian could have made a move.

"Well of course he wouldn't kill his subjects, but this ambush is on a band of Telmarine _rebels_." Peter emphasized hotly, "And because their acts are treasonous and the danger from them is great, I would not consider them subjects of the crown anymore." He stated harshly as Trumpkin tilted his head thoughtfully to think on this. Caspian himself shifted uncomfortably as he glanced furtively about the room, he knew he shouldn't have called this meeting of the council in this fashion, but as Edmund had suggested, Caspian had opted to leave all of the Telmarine lords from the discussion. He after all did see the reason in it, he had no idea who he could trust of the Telmarine lords, and for that matter which one might have secret connections with those who were plotting deep within the forest. He didn't feel extremely right about it, but for now he had half of the council with him, all Narnians. He shook his head lightly before focusing in on the conversation that Peter was running.

"-leaving tomorrow is our only option." Caspian heard Peter finish and he immediately looked up startled as did the rest of the council.

"But that's preposterous my liege!" Reepicheep cried as many of his fellows began bobbing their heads. "That isn't enough time for us to prepare as well as we need to, contrary to what you may believe from our last battle, the Telmarine are mighty soldiers we need many men and weaponry. I say we leave in a week." Caspian grunted as he thought on this, his fingers moving automatically to his chin, where he began stroking, a nervous habit.

"A week is too long!" Peter argued as he settled into his chair with a shake of his head. "We must leave as soon as possible so that we can crush them before they can grow stronger. Who knows what can happen with them in the course of a week?" He glared harshly at Reepicheep who shrugged his shoulders.

"I am merely erring on the side of reason my lord." He said grimly as Glenstorm stepped forward with a bow of his head.

"Though I do not agree with him, I also do not agree with you sire." He said in a gravelly tone that caused Caspian to look at him intently. Peter frowned but motioned for the centaur to continue, "We should not leave tomorrow or in a week, in fact-" He paused, eyes searching the room and finally landing on Caspian. "I believe we should ask King Caspian what he thinks of the matter instead." His eyes held only what Caspian could perceive as some sort of confident warmth as well as a hint of a challenge. Caspian tried desperately not to look to perplexed or put out at the sudden attention as the entire council room turned to him and he grimaced slightly.

"Yes sire, we have heard little from you today." Trufflehunter ventured as he looked sullenly up at the king. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Caspian stated slowly as he felt his shoulders beginning to straighten, he needed to be strong for his people. Looking to the two Pevensie brothers for support and trying not to catch Peter's pleading glance to side with him Caspian contemplated his words before opening his mouth carefully. "I have been listening to the happenings in this room." He began confidently, sweeping a stern look about the room. "And though I have heard, I cannot say that I agree with anything that has been said." He cleared his throat as he saw Peter stiffen from the corner of his eye. "Indeed, I feel the best way to go about this is to leave in two days." He held up a hand as murmurs of protest began escaping. "There is time to prepare and the attack will be performed swiftly enough so that the rebels cannot gain too much power." He let a breath escape as he saw Glenstorm nod with understanding and what he could only hope was pride.

"But that is surely _not _enough time to prepare!" Reepicheep objected once more, raising his paws in stern warning. "I have heard that the rebels have fifty or so among them, in order to defeat it might mean we need twenty men!" He countered as Caspian again shook his head.

"Noble mouse, I see your reasoning, but I also see mine. I personally believe that it would do well to only bring ten of our strongest with us." He said sharply as many began gasping.

"That is certainly not enough your majesty!" Trumpkin exclaimed as he ran a hand through his beard. "You need the twenty Reepicheep spoke of, you'll be slaughtered."

Caspian shook his head slowly, "That will not be the case, the warriors I bring will be strong, and besides we will strike in the evening, helping our element of surprise."

"Though I do not agree with the timing I think that Caspian is right. If we do it in the cover of night with our most agile men we will most likely be able to capture all." Peter had stood up as he looked to Caspian for approval on his words.

"Of course-" Caspian started as Glenstorm trotted a ways forward, interrupting.

"You will not kill my lord?" He asked sullenly.

"We kill only if necessary." Peter stated as Glenstorm chuckled darkly.

"Let's not be optimistic sire, you know that they will put up a fight, the killing _will_ be necessary." He shifted his eyes to Caspian who had gulped. "I and two of my finest will be part of those who leave for the attack my kings." He dipped his head towards Caspian and Peter in turn.

"And for that we are grateful." Caspian said hoarsely as he felt his insides clenching at the thought of battle.

"I pledge myself and Ferband here." Reepicheep stated as he swept a bow before the two kings and waited for them to nod their heads in acknowledgement.

"Of course, thank you for your services noble one." Peter stated humbly as he straightened from the dip of his head. "The remainder of those accompanying will be decided by Caspian and myself, of course we two are going, Edmund surely-"

"Sire? If I may be so bold, where is young King Edmund?" Reepicheep asked timidly as many of the company began murmuring at the absence of the usually active king. "Shouldn't he be hearing these matters as well?"

Peter flushed as he looked towards Caspian who had also bitten his lip slightly at the knowledge of the task that he and Peter had appointed Edmund before retiring to the council room. "Edmund, has- um, other important matters to attend to." Caspian stated as his embarrassment became a might stronger under the searching stares of the Narnians.

"Yes, he's quite occupied at the moment." Peter added as the Narnians began shifting uncomfortably.

"With what your majesty?" Trumpkin asked curiosity shining in his eyes, but not his normal placated tone.

"He-" Peter began as suddenly all of the council's ears perked up as they heard shouting down the corridor and from behind the closed door.

"Edmund!" A voice shrieked clearly vexed and quite angry. "Would you please get out of my way!" Caspian and Peter cringed as they realized whose footsteps were rapidly approaching the council room; this was certainly not supposed to happen like this.

"Su! Would you just stop it, I said no one was in here!" They could hear Edmund's obvious pants as he tried to remain in front of his dodgy sister who was making her way towards the doorknob.

"Oh, don't lie to me Ed, I can see that you are, and if no one's in here why do you insist on blocking the bloody door!" The council room was wide eyed at the behavior of their usually calm and collected queen and they shuddered as they realized that it was quite obvious that she had no idea that they were a few yards away, witness to her rant.

"But there is no one in here!" Edmund insisted in vain as he watched Susan's eyes flash with fury.

"Come off it Edmund! I've searched the palace and couldn't find Peter or Caspian anywhere, this is a most logical bet as any." Caspian listened wide-eyed as he heard scuffling against the door, obviously Susan had managed to make her way there. He watched as Peter began heading toward the door and the Narnians began shrinking back, certainly they didn't want to be noticed by their unsuspecting queen.

"Su please-"

"Oh, open the door." The strain was evident in Susan's voice as the doorknob began jiggling madly, Susan's teeth gritted as she managed to heave Edmund off of her and swiftly threw open the door before he had a chance to come in with another headlock. Spotting Peter first she grinned in satisfaction, "Thought I'd find you-" An audible gasp was heard as Susan pressed her back sharply into the doorframe, her hands flying to her mouth. It was obvious that she had just spotted the congregation of fidgeting Narnians who were gathered around the council table. Incredulously, eyes wide with horror, she pivoted to spy Caspian watching her anxiously. As soon as her shock had come, it fled, leaving her with a growing anger she was too proud to once again show to her subjects, though the first time she had it was unbeknownst to her. Without so much as a nod in the direction of the council she bit her lip and opened her mouth harshly. "I request an audience with the three kings." She set her jaw and threw a glare toward Edmund who stood just behind her. "At once." She added smartly as she swept from the room and to Peter's study where she would speak with the three royalties.

Her footsteps echoing away Trumpkin let out a low whistle as all eyes turned to the three immobile kings. The uncertain young men all shared a glance before Caspian opened his mouth. "I-I guess we better go see what-" He cleared his throat, "Her majesty requires." He looked pointedly at Peter and Edmund who all began nodding in earnest and he swept a glance to the Narnians. "Not a word of this encounter is to be uttered to anyone who was not present." He said dangerously as he met curious and embarrassed glances, "The council is dismissed." And with that he swept out of the room, Peter and Edmund close on his heels and all three of them preparing for the storm of fury that was sure to come.

**Erm. Hope that was okay….buuuut Thanks for reading and please review !!**


	2. Unleashing Fury

**Ummmm chappie 2… id really appreciate some reviews guys… its slightly depressing cuz im trying my best but ya if you could tell me what you think…. Thanks mucho!! Id be super thankful thankful ok neways here it is**

"And what!? You thought I wouldn't discover that you all were sneaking around behind my back? Making Edmund dog me so that he'd guard your 'privacy'?" Susan asked angrily as she threw her hands up and began tapping her foot impatiently as the three shamed men in front of her kept their mouths shut. "Now. Now you have nothing to say?" She raised an eyebrow imperiously as Peter grimaced and stepped forward, embarrassment dancing on his features.

"Su, listen, we weren't sneaking-"

"Not sneaking? Oh, I'm sorry, but I would actually consider your _not _informing me of a council meeting to be a form of sneaking." She spat this as she began pacing, her carefully plaited hair falling out slightly. "As I recall, I myself am a member of the council, and to not have been given the slightest clue of a meeting…" She trailed off and shot everyone a withering look. "I am extremely insulted." She stated darkly, her chest heaving as she seemed to collect herself once more, a feline merely cleaning her claws before going in to attack once more.

"Oh, don't have a row Susan." Edmund tried good naturedly, only to be shrunk under his sister's glare. "There's a perfectly good explanation for all of this." He knew that she needed to be calmed somehow, just as Susan was the kindest and gentlest at her best, he knew she could be just the opposite at her worst. Floundering under Susan's stern stare he cast about wildly until his eyes landed upon Caspian who was watching Susan with a somewhat dazed look on his face. Smirking Edmund cleared his throat, "Yes, see here a suitable explanation…that Caspian will tell you about." He watched Peter double over in a smile before straightening and leaning against the wall, determined to see how the new king got himself out of this one.

"A good explanation? Well let's have it then." Susan stated clearly as she turned towards Caspian who had only just realized what had occurred. Blinking in surprise he almost felt the need to back up from the woman in front of him. Despite Susan's beautiful face he was quite intimidated as it displayed her fury.

"I-uh, what?" Caspian asked frantically as Susan took a step closer to him and crossed her arms over her chest. Caspian was mentally cursing Edmund as his mind worked quickly to find the best way in telling the queen of the matters at hand.

"Caspian, I am waiting." Susan said in a clipped tone as she shook her head and concentrated on making his dark eyes meet her own.

"Well…" Caspian was pausing far too long, and Edmund snorted, earning a hurried glare from the dark haired king. "I- Susan, listen, you must understand what has been going on." Susan looked as if she'd been slapped as she took a step backwards.

"What has been going on?" She whispered urgently, some color lost from her once reddened cheeks, her dedication to her people overtaking her anger and turning her once taught body to a loose knot of worry.

Caspian moved toward her, "It's-"

"It's the rebels Su." Peter cut in, realizing that Caspian was going to make this harder than ever to tell his sister.

"Rebels?" Susan questioned, furrowing her brow, I have heard nothing through the court, what are you speaking of?" She turned desperately toward each of the three solemn faces and whispered, "Narnian rebels?" She questioned softly, fear gripping at her expression and heart.

"Oh, rubbish Su, of course not Narnian ones, they're Telmarine, they've grown angry at the union between the two peoples. They're multiplying somewhere in the eastern woods and Caspian's only been discussing the best way to deal with the matter." He said this hurriedly as he felt Peter's glare begin to pierce him, perhaps he hadn't said that as gently as he should have.

Susan shuddered as she thought of rebels so soon after having had a wonderful victory, "How could this have happened?" She wondered aloud quietly as Caspian bowed his head and Peter took a hold of her shoulder.

"As I've told Caspian it's only to be expected…I know it's hard to hear about." Peter said quietly as Susan glanced away before turning her gaze on him, a slightly determined look on her face, and Peter dropped his hand from her shoulder as he realized that a flame of anger was now dancing in her eyes.

"So. Is this why you kept the matter from me? You feel I am to delicate to hear about such things?" She asked this testily as she saw Caspian shifting from foot to foot. "Is that really what it is Caspian?" He looked up at her cold tone and he bit his lip, admiring her blazing eyes and yet fearing them as well.

"We did not want to upset you…"

"And look at what you've done by keeping this from me!" Susan practically hissed as Caspian shrank back from her, trying to keep up with her mood changes. Turning on her older brother she shook her finger at him clearly wounded. "I had better faith in you Peter, I thought you trusted my council on such matters, whoever had the idea to keep me out of this was clearly out of line, and you should have brought them back, I have the right to know." Her voice was calm once more, but it had lost all of its usual warmth, instead each word that dropped from her lips sliced at every single heart in the room. "I may be a woman, but I am not weak, Lucy is young, I am not, I agree that these matters be kept from her, but I cannot argue the same for myself." She shook her head as if completely disappointed in all of them. "Because I know what is occurring I suggest you enlighten me on what you plan to do about the situation, King Caspian?" She turned her smoldering eyes to meet his and Caspian flinched. The formality of their names hadn't been used since Caspian's coronation and he was deeply hurt that she had chosen now to use it, he didn't need someone as important to him as the young queen to be mad at him now. Taking a shaky breath he nodded his head in consent before inclining it towards Peter who had taken to leaning against the wall once more.

"Your brother has suggested an ambush as the best form of handling the rebels." He said this quietly before adding a gentle, "my queen." Onto his sentence that tested Susan's confidence, but served as a distraction from the looks that the three kings were exchanging.

Quickly collecting herself she let her thoughts clear before realizing what Caspian had just said. Noting the king's questioning look towards her it was obvious that he was concerned about her reaction. A rush of anger rippled through her as she drew herself up, "An ambush?" She echoed dangerously as she turned to Peter, "How do you know that you will even find them?"

"We know approximately where they are." Peter returned defensively as he watched his sister's eyes flick towards Edmund.

"When do we leave?" She asked quickly as she spun to face Caspian. "I trust you had long enough to sort out those elements of the plan as well." She watched as Caspian's eyes twitched towards Edmund's who was obviously trying to relay a message to him, but as he couldn't decipher it he merely charged ahead with what his mind was begging him to say.

"You won't be accompanying us my lady, but we plan on an entourage of ten men including me and your brothers, and we have arranged our departure for two days-"

"What?" Susan's icy tone stopped the king short and his gaze shifted towards hers, had he forgotten a key detail? Acutely aware of Susan's narrowing eyes and Edmund's groan Caspian tried to figure out where his mistake had occurred, but he had not long before Susan let him know exactly why she was once again angered. "I'm _not_ coming?" She questioned harshly, what do you _speak _of? This is preposterous, Peter tell him that I am accompanying you." She fixed her gaze on her older brother and found him bowing his head. Dropping her voice and losing her thunder she whispered his name softly, "Peter…what are you doing?" She glanced toward her other brother, "Edmund?" She watched in dismay as he too shook his head.

"Su- you can't go." Peter spoke gently as he saw tears spring towards his sister's eyes, he knew despite her gentle demeanor she was dedicated to protecting her people, and she would not willingly miss a battle to avenge them.

"Why not? It's not like I am needed to serve as regent, the Telmarines would not allow it. A woman ruling in an absence or not is thought absurd Peter, you know that." She looked searchingly at her brother, "I am useful in battle, and this is for my people…please understand my need to come with you all." She cast a glance at Caspian who had been watching her with an unreadable expression. "I hope you don't expect me to stay here when I'm perfectly capable of coming."

Caspian's accented voice cut through the sudden silence swiftly and everyone's eyes shifted to him. "It is in your best interest that you stay at the castle." He remarked softly as Susan frowned.

"And since when did you know what was in _my_ best interest? I see it all now! You and my brothers 'deciding' what was best for me, keeping me out of the loop! How long until you were going to tell me? The minute before you left? Were you _ever_ planning on telling me?" She countered as she shifted her skirts angrily, everyone flinching at her accusations and the truth that they held. "What are you worried of Caspian? I fought with you against Miraz, did you find my skills inadequate?" Edmund quietly groaned, he knew his sister was being testy and he could tell that Caspian was immediately offended by Susan's words.

"Inadequate my lady? Never. It's- it's for your safety." He finished quietly as Susan sighed audibly.

"My safety is less important than that of my people." Susan replied as she fixed her eyes on Caspian's. "And I am certainly coming."

Caspian could feel flames of anger and irritation licking at his mind and he quickly took a breath to soothe himself, but his response was a tad sharper than he intended. "You will be staying here Queen Susan and that is the end of it." Seeing Susan's hurt expression he opened his mouth to continue, "I would never be able to forgive myself if you came to harm." He amended softly as Susan seemed to fold within herself and she shut her mouth tightly not daring to speak for the amount of emotion she had heard in Caspian's voice. Caspian's face flushed noticeably as he turned to Peter and whispered something in his ear. Peter, uncomfortable as he was became even more so as he heard his friend's request and he shifted, but slowly nodded giving his consent. Having done what was needed Caspian turned towards Susan,"We leave in two days your majesty, I hope that you might have forgiven me enough to come see us off." He swept her a deep bow and she curtsied out of habit as he left the room, trying to settle his rapidly beating heart.

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was ok once again REVIEW!! Ciao!**


	3. Unyielding Emotions

**Woot! New chappie guys!! Yayayayaya I got reviews I was super happy thank you so much! Hopefully this next chap will work out for you guys… but idk so once again tell me what u think!! Yay! Ok ya so here's the next chap onward!**

"Don't worry Lucy, they'll be back." Susan said gently as she stroked her sister's hair gently and felt the younger girl wrap her arms tighter around her waist.

"Oh Su, you know I don't doubt Peter, Caspian, or Ed, but I can't help but feel a little worried." Lucy murmured as she glanced to the courtyard below the balcony where Susan was comforting her. The three kings and their band of seven more had been there since the early morning, planning their tactics, taking inventory of their weapons, and having practice spars. Lucy sighed heavily before straightening and looking up at her sister's face, seeing a steely determination there that she did not like. "What are you thinking of Susan?" She asked slowly as Susan appeared to blink slowly as if coming out of some sort of trance before turning to answer.

"Nothing Lucy, everything's fine." Susan replied briskly fixing a smile on her face, pushing her thoughts into the back of her mind. In truth, it was a difficult task as she kept remembering how Peter had commanded her to stay back at the castle once Caspian had left his study, using his title to overcome her own. Susan had never been more irritated or disappointed in her brother, and whether it was Caspian's whispered request or not, she never expected Peter to allow it. One thing she knew for certain was that she wouldn't be sharing this information with Lucy- she probably loved Peter too much to even allow such thoughts.

"You seem a little tense." Lucy commented as she reached for Susan's hand that was held in a rigid fist. "Is it because you don't like battle so soon after our victory?" She questioned innocently as Susan exhaled loudly.

"It's something like that Luce." Susan commented dryly as she glanced at her sister's face that was creased with worry. "Don't look so down, I promise there is nothing wrong with me." She tilted Lucy's chin and grinned as some of the frown lines disappeared.

"Is it because of the argument you had with Caspian?" Lucy continued despite Susan's words and she watched Susan straighten curiously with anger flashing across her features. "I thought you said you've forgiven him?"

"I have." Susan said with little conviction as she looked up at the sky and sighed once more. "Don't forget I also argued with Peter and Edmund." She reminded Lucy bitterly glancing down toward the courtyard where she could easily spy them.

"Well you've forgiven them too haven't you?" Lucy asked anxiously as her eyes grew wide with worry. "We're family you can't be mad for very long!" She looked completely devastated as Susan felt guilt creep into her heart.

"No, no Lu, relax, everything's fine with us as well." Susan said softly as she broke from Lucy's embrace and walked back into her chambers through the archway.

"Why don't you talk to them and Caspian at meals then? It's been awfully quiet." Lucy mused as she watched Susan begin rummaging through one of her trunks and she herself settled on one of the lounge chairs.

Susan groaned as she straightened and placed her hands on her hips, slightly exasperated at her sister's constant questioning. "I don't know, I'll work on it okay?" She watched Lucy nod agreeably and she sighed in victory. She swayed uncertainly as if about to say something, "By the way…I won't be at supper tonight, will you tell them that?"

"Why not?" Lucy's face scrunched angrily. "Don't avoid them!" She warned desperately as Susan moaned in frustration.

"Enough Lucy! I said not to worry about that! I've just-I've got some things to do okay?" She watched Lucy's face pale slightly at her outburst before she bit her lip and nodded her consent.

"I'll tell them." Lucy muttered softly starting to get up as Susan came quickly toward her and wound her arms around her in a hug.

"Don't be mad at me Lu, there's just things on my mind." Susan whispered gently as she felt Lucy cuddle into her side.

"Alright then." Lucy mumbled as she turned to meet her sister's eyes seeing something almost sad in their blue depths. Deciding not to question any further she smiled and walked from the room, closing Susan's door and trying to shake the feeling that Susan's hug was actually a goodbye.

"Susan's just a stubborn girl, I bet she's still mad." Peter mused uncomfortably as he stared at the spot where Susan ought to have been. Despite the fact that she hadn't spoken more than two words to any of the kings since their argument in his study she had never skipped a meal and he felt slightly suspicious.

"Stubborn as a mule." Edmund agreed bitterly as he poked at his potatoes and sighed loudly. "I regret ever having kept that information from her- and having that council meeting in private." He admitted quietly as Lucy looked up from her soup with interest.

"So it was your idea to do that then?" She questioned eagerly, as she sat up a little straighter, she'd been trying to find this information for Susan for ages.

"Um-no, that would actually be this one's fault." Edmund jerked a thumb at the brooding Caspian. "But I suppose we were foolish enough to go along with it." He hung his head as Peter muttered his agreement.

"It was you Caspian?" Lucy asked in awe as the young king raised his head slowly and nodded.

"I never meant for it to come to this affect." He murmured bitterly as he played with his fingers. Caspian could still remember the constant hurt that he'd felt over the past hours, whenever Susan had ventured past him she'd only nodded curtly as was expected and in doing so had been hammering at Caspian's heart. Sighing loudly he ran a hand through his hair and pushed his plate away, he certainly had no appetite. "Do you think she'll come then? To see us off?" He wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but he hoped upon hope that someone would give him the answer he desired. He didn't think he'd be able to leave for the attack if he didn't smooth things over with the eldest queen first.

"If I know Susan like I think I do- she'll come." Peter said quietly as he glanced out the window at the darkened sky. "She may be angered, but in a situation like this I know she can't help but be drawn to say goodbye." He looked to Caspian whose eyes had lit with a sudden hope and he restrained himself from uttering the words on the tip of his tongue. _At least I hope she will…_

"My kings we are behind by nearly a half hour, I suggest we move out." Glenstorm stated as he trotted near to where the three kings were sitting upon their mounts at the castle gates. They turned at his words, but he could tell that his advice had fallen on deaf ears as all three once again had their eyes trained on the courtyard entrance. Glenstorm wheeled around as he heard the pitter patter of small feet and found that Queen Lucy herself had stepped forward to her brother's and Caspian's side.

"Glenstorm's right you three, you have to get going." Lucy herself was hurt that her sister had yet to appear, but she knew that there couldn't be anymore delay when it came to the entourage leaving. She squinted up at the three kings who had focused on her upon hearing her voice and she watched as their eyes flickered dully as the last of their hope was eaten up.

"She isn't coming." Peter said stupidly as he fingered the reins that were being held by habit in his hands. "I can't believe she didn't come."

"Peter- I'll talk to her." Lucy said quietly as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes, she'd already hugged each of them goodbye, but now she felt an overwhelming feeling to be embraced by her eldest brother once more-if only for comfort. Her eyes shown with promise and Peter felt touched by his sister's offer.

"Would you Lu? I guess-I suppose- we do need to go." He looked to Glenstorm who nodded respectfully and turned towards Edmund who was looking down at the cobblestones. "Come on Ed."

"You know-I felt sure she'd come." Edmund declared bitterly as he chanced another look at the archway that they'd been watching for the past minutes.

"So did I Ed, but we _have_ to go." Peter squinted, his need to lead his people attempting to push aside his need to see his sister. He began to turn his horse and he motioned for the rest of the entourage to begin falling in. Glancing back at the castle he noticed that Caspian hadn't moved and he pulled his mount to a halt. "Caspian! Let's go!" He called as Caspian turned to look over his shoulder before returning his gaze to watch for Susan. Sighing Peter motioned for Glenstorm to lead the rest out with Edmund and wait at the end of the bridge to ride through the city and into the forest. Peter urged his horse over to Caspian and he drew to a halt next to his fellow king. "Caspian I know you wanted to see her, but you got to face it-she's not coming." Peter sounded braver than he felt as he watched Caspian's face flicker with grief.

"I_ needed_ to see her before we left." Caspian murmured gently as he exhaled sharply. "I thought you said she'd be here."

"Oh come on Caspian, I can't guarantee that type of thing, you know that!" Peter said irritably as Caspian shrugged and sighed loudly.

"Why must we leave without saying goodbye?" He wondered aloud as he focused on a fly that had landed near his horse's ear.

"God, Caspian I don't know, but listen-" Peter reached his hand to Caspian's shoulder to turn him in order to meet his eyes. "You've got to forget about Susan for now, we have a job to do, your throne counts on it." He watched as Caspian nodded dully in agreement as he turned his horse around. "I know it's hard, but we'll see her when we get back alright?" Peter said calmly as Caspian grunted and began following Peter from the castle, urging his horse into a canter as they went to meet the party at the end of the bridge. However, before he had reached them he pulled his horse up sharply to take one last look back at the castle, his eyes scanning the balconies for any sign of her face.

"Caspian!" A piercing cry rang through the silence and Caspian turned towards Edmund's voice as he motioned for Caspian to follow the rest who were already galloping out of sight. With a determined nod he wheeled his horse and charged to meet Edmund as they began moving away. He didn't look back again.

The party crossed the wide field, the three kings in the front and the remaining seven following bravely behind. Banking to the right Caspian rode into a dark thicket that he knew would eventually lead to the rebel party. But perhaps it was the determination that each held and the reflective thoughts that whirled in each of the ten's mind that caused their mental and sensory lapse, for each failed to see a rider begin to flank them as they moved through the dense brush.

"It is good that they are not spread out." Reepicheep murmured softly as he cast a glance towards the three kings who were crowded tightly around him. There were three groups or pairs of the soldiers spread about around the campsite of the Telmarine rebels, and each was waiting for the signal from the royalties. "We have a better chance of crowding them together, with less of a fight if we catch them by surprise." The mouse mused as puffed his chest out in readiness for battle.

"That is right noble mouse." Caspian muttered as he watched the guard of the campsite sleepily yawn before settling down on a rock near the edge of the tents. Caspian narrowed his eyes as the guard looked toward their patch of trees and he and the Pevensies hit the ground before venturing up to look past the trees once more.

"How much longer you going to wait Caspian?" Edmund asked irritated as he caught his hand on yet another thorn.

"Patience Ed. When the guard surveys the southern forest Reepicheep will go in for the kill." Peter whispered as he nudged his younger brother to stop complaining. True they had been crouched for a good half an hour, and his own joints were sore, but this was battle and they must get used to it.

"Look-he's going!" Caspian muttered urgently as he turned back toward the brothers before seeing Reepicheep leap from his hiding spot and cross the grass to cut at the Telmarines neck. With a shudder Caspian saw him drop to the ground dead and he motioned Reepicheep back to the safety of the branches.

"You know my liege it is a wonder that they don't have more guards positioned out here." Reepicheep stated as he scampered onto a rock. "It is certainly not the wisest decision."

"And yet it works in our favor." Caspian reminded the mouse as he quietly unsheathed his sword. "Remember to remain silent for as long as possible." He said softly as he began creeping from the forest and into the clearing.

"As if you hadn't reminded us enough already." He heard Edmund mutter darkly as he followed in Caspian's wake. It was true that Caspian had said this repeatedly as he and his small army had plotted not very far from the rebel camp, but he felt that he needed this to go off without a hitch- perhaps to gain Susan's praise when he returned. Caspian shook his head angrily as thoughts of the gentle queen invaded his mind, now was not the time to be thinking of her. With a grunt to himself he once again focused on the attack, realizing that the rest of his soldiers were now creeping from the bushes upon seeing his sword. The camp was hushed as they came in closer and Caspian thanked Aslan for that. In a few more steps Caspian would be at the first tent, as he reached toward the opening flaps however he heard a sharp shout and fear gripped at his heart. With a start he glanced around wildly noticing that all of the company had frozen, jumping into battle stances. Confused Caspian whirled to find that it was Edmund who had shouted, Peter's hand over his mouth and his foot in a three foot deep hole. Caspian glanced in horror down at Edmund's foot which he carefully began pulling out before putting pressure on it gingerly. He winced lightly, but after a moment straightened giving Caspian a confident nod.

"Quiet!" Caspian hissed, shaken, as he turned back toward the campsite.

"Sorry, I-" Edmund began, but before he could get any further another shout was sounded this time, and the accented voice could only mean that it was a Telmarine. Eyes widened in dismay Edmund exchanged a terrified look with Peter as they saw a soldier exit his tent and run through the middle of the camp.

"Intruders! Intruders!" The voice shouted as soon shouts of alarm began sounding. And, as if on cue, men began flowing from the tents, one from the lean-to closest to Caspian, and going wide eyed as the king immediately cut him down.

"Now!" Caspian shouted angrily as he began slashing at all the men who were rushing at them, armor hurriedly thrown on and swords shining in the moonlight. In the corner of his eye he saw his soldiers rush to his aid slicing at everything that came into their path, Peter and Edmund battling his way into the thick of the fight. Shouts of swordfight could be heard, and the deafening roar soon got louder as Caspian made his way to the center where Glenstorm, Peter, and Edmund were side by side. Caspian spun as two soldiers attacked ruthlessly and he slashed at them with shouts of fury, but as soon as they had fallen another pair came to and as Caspian cut down the first man he watched in horror as the second knocked his sword from his grasp. Stunned, Caspian scrambled after his sword, attempting to keep an eye on the advancing Telmarine, but before he could have even reached toward his blade the soldier suddenly keeled over, a look of shock running through him before he completely collapsed. Caspian's eyes widened as he noticed the arrow that stuck from his neck, the blood red feathers glittering in the firelight. It was as if the battle faded for a moment as Caspian scrambled to his feet, there was only one person who possessed such arrows.

In alarm Caspian raised his eyes from the dead soldier to find his confused gaze locking with a pair of fierce blue eyes. She gave him a curt nod before whirling away, knocking an arrow as she did so. Caspian shuddered as he looked down at the sword in his hand, hearing a shout and immediately reacting by impaling the soldier who was running at him. As if gripped with a sudden desperation to be in the heat of battle once more he sprinted towards a throng of soldiers, cutting each one down. As he fought Caspian couldn't comprehend, had the woman who saved him really been Queen Susan? For a moment Caspian cast a glance across the battle scene and found with distress that she had been no apparition, for there was no mistaking that beautiful face as the gentle queen continued to let her arrows fly.

**Ooook that's it for now please please review and tell me what u think!! Thanks so much id really appreciate it!! See yas! : )**


	4. After the Battle

**Hey guys, here's the next chap, sorry for the wait but hope u enjoy!!**

"_What _is she doing here?" Peter asked angrily as he jabbed his finger at Susan's back while wincing as a searing pain shot through his arm. "Ah-" He groaned, grimacing and screwing his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Man Pete what'd you do?" Edmund asked as he reached for his brother's arm, but before he could even touch the chain mail it was jerked from reach.

"Ugh! Later Ed, just answer the question!" Peter asked bitterly as he swung another shrewd glance over his shoulder at his sister's hunch figure, gasping in a breath. He hadn't spoken a word to her since realizing that she was present at the end of the battle, and he wasn't really too keen on changing that.

"Gee how do you expect me to know?" Edmund asked irritably and somewhat sarcastically as he shot his brother a reproachful glance before taking a look at Susan. She'd hung back while the rest of them had settled into the campsite, and to Edmund's surprise she was oddly quiet. She was alone, as was ordered by the three kings, for they didn't want anyone talking to her just yet…but then again her silence could be an indication that she was hurt. "You think we ought to see if she's injured?" Edmund mused as he felt the anger towards his sister for showing up so suddenly begin to dissipate. "She doesn't look quite right to me." At his words Peter jerked his head up and narrowed his eyes on the bent figure, fear clenching his heart and melting his disappointment in his eldest sister.

"I better-" He began, but before he could finish a hand closed on his good arm and he jerked to a stop. "Caspian?" Peter asked impatiently as he raised his eyebrows to the sullen eyed king. With a bow of his head Caspian glanced quickly at Susan before meeting Peter's challenging gaze.

"If I may Peter…I'd like to speak to Queen Susan." Caspian said softly as Peter began scoffing.

"Talk to her? Are you serious? She could be hurt and all you want to do is worry about your own needs to 'talk' to her. You know some of us also want to have a go at talking to my sister dear over there." Peter said angrily as he shook off Caspian's hand and began walking off.

"I will care for her Peter." Came Caspian's sharp voice as Peter stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at Caspian. "The others have been asking to speak to you and Edmund anyway." He added almost triumphantly and Peter sighed frustrated, battling the desire to ignore his fellow soldiers.

"Caspian's right Peter- duty calls." Edmund said reluctantly as he watched Peter stiffen before exhaling and turning around. Crossing the forest ground angrily Peter walked rigidly towards Caspian before shaking a finger warningly at his face.

"You better take care of her." He growled out as Caspian's eyes flickered warningly.

"Of course I will." Caspian replied sharply as he nodded curtly to Peter. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise."

"Yeah. You better not." Peter spat as he glared searchingly at the king in front of him, his emotions making his behavior so different that he could barely recognize it. Blood pumping he took a soothing breath before twitching his eyes to meet Edmund's whose own shown with warning. "We'll be along soon anyway." Peter added almost as an afterthought as Edmund snatched his collar and began dragging him away to where the soldiers were gathered around the largest of the campfires. Caspian watched with a sigh as he tried to control his temper, it wasn't too hard to see that he wasn't acting like himself. Neither he could tell was Peter, and he supposed that both of them were on edge after the battle. After all there were some heated and perilous moments before the ten-with Susan eleven, soldiers had corralled the remainder of the Telmarines who had no fight left. Despite the fact that they had lost none of their own Caspian could see that his soldiers were somewhat battle bruised while trying to celebrate their victory. Exhaling gently Caspian clenched his fist trying to ignore the throbbing that was coming from a gash on his forearm, a cut almost identical to Peter's. Shaking his head lightly he eyed the hostages they had taken, all under the watchful eyes of Glenstorm and his fellow centaur. The prisoners hadn't look the least bit remorseful of their actions against the crown when Caspian had talked to them earlier, and he could sense the conflict that was sure to erupt when they managed to get back to the castle. He stood there in thought for some moments, head bowed, almost as if forgetting what he had been meaning to do. As he heard the call of a wolf somewhere deep in the forest Caspian gave a start and shrugged away his thoughts before hurrying off to where Susan sat crowded next to a fire she had built herself.

Susan was aware that someone was approaching, and she gave a slight groan before throwing her skirts down to cover the ugly scratches and deep oozing wounds that wound their way up her legs. Straightening her back to find the sense of dignity she felt she no longer possessed, she crossed her arms and turned her gaze to stare broodingly into the fire. The figure stood their for a moment, as if wondering if it would be considered an intrusion to talk to the queen, and Susan desperately hoped they would eventually believe that and leave her be. However, that was not the case as she heard a sharp intake of breath that signaled that the silence was about to be broken.

"When were you planning on speaking to us?" Came the soft voice from somewhere above her head, and Susan instantly shuddered and shut her eyes in embarrassment. Of all the people to come to her she hadn't expected Caspian. She could deal with arguing with Peter now, maybe even Edmund, her blood was already running hot with adrenaline from the battle for that, but Caspian…he was something else entirely. There was a minute of silence as Susan attempted to collect herself, but just as she was about to speak Caspian crunched through the grass and settled on a rock right across from Susan, staring at her. "Perhaps you still aren't going to talk." He murmured as he watched her eyes flicker to his on their own accord. He offered her a gentle smile, but she did not return it and Caspian felt embarrassment and desperation claw at his heart. "Look." He said after a minute casting his eyes downward to where he was rolling a stone with his boot. "Maybe you won't talk to me, but your brothers and I-are you hurt?" He finished unceremoniously as Susan took a deep breath and tilted her head away from his.

"No." She said softly as she felt the fire and bile begin to burn in her throat at her lie. Caspian on the other hand didn't seem to detect her dishonesty as he nodded with contentment, letting out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"It brings me great joy to hear that." Caspian said carefully as Susan clenched her eyes shut and murmured to herself. Why did he have to be so chivalrous? So…perfect?

"And yet you are not happy Caspian." Susan said quietly as she finally met his gaze and instantly felt torn by the emotions that lay there. She watched as his eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side as if wondering what we she was speaking of. "You-you're not happy because I am here. When we both know I shouldn't be."

"I am disappointed for sure, but despite what you may think I _am_ happy to have you here." Caspian admitted as he reached for some blades of grass and began running them through his fingers. "In truth I could not stop thinking of you since we left the castle. I personally did not like the way in which we parted ways." He looked up expectantly at Susan whose cheeks had taken on a rosy hue.

"I did not approve of it either." Susan whispered as she felt tears pricking the back of her eyelids. "It's just- I don't like being torn from battle, as contradictory as it sounds with being 'gentle' and all, for if it will help my people then I am all for it." She said as she rested her head in her hands and sighed loudly. "But I realize that it is no excuse for my actions and I apologize for them my liege." Susan said gently, bowing her head and giving her formal apology to the king while trying not to meet his eyes.

"It is always Caspian to you my queen." Caspian murmured hoarsely as he reached for her chin and brought her deep blue eyes to meet his own. Noting Susan's darkened cheeks he smiled carefully at her, joy leaping into her heart as she returned it wordlessly. Despite the silence, it was comfortable and Susan knew instantly that all had been forgiven. After a few breaths Caspian leaned away from her and smiled as he rested his palms on his knees. "You know I never did thank you for saving my life out there." He jerked his head towards the ruined Telmarine campsite and Susan began grinning.

"It was my pleasure, I-" Susan stopped midsentence wide-eyed and Caspian instantly stiffened as he followed her eyes to train his own on the wound that was clearly visible on his arm. "You're hurt!" Susan stated desperately as she immediately reached to her side where a bowl of water, a rag, and some ointment was.

"It is nothing." Caspian claimed as he moved his hand to cover the unsightly sore, but his fingers were quickly pried away by Susan's surprisingly strong ones.

"Nonsense, the next thing you know you'll be dying of infection and let's see what you say to me then." Susan muttered irritably as Caspian smirked at her concentrated and determined expression. Almost as if touched by her concern the king allowed the queen to move his forearm into her lap where she studied it intensely. "It would have been good to bring Lucy." Susan whispered almost to herself. "Or at least her cordial." Caspian watched as Susan gathered her hair and pulled it over one of her shoulders, reaching with her other hand to the rag. "Alright let's see." Susan said as she carefully began rubbing around the wound, Caspian shuddering discreetly at her gentle strokes. "Tell me when it hurts." She told Caspian curtly as she busied herself with cleaning the crusty cut.

"I feel no pain." Caspian joked as Susan grumbled good-naturedly, and bit her lip in order to stop a smart retort and the subsequent poke to his injury that would come from it.

"Well this salve _might_ sting." Susan chided as she raised her eyebrows at Caspian and began dipping her fingers into the dark green mixture. She giggled slightly as Caspian wrinkled his nose at the color, but she shook her head gently, "It may look unpleasant Caspian, but once you smell it you will love it." Susan said as she lifted the jar to Caspian's nose and he hesitantly took a whiff. With a shudder Caspian had to admit that the ointment smelt strangely of Susan, of her hair and the natural flowery scent that clung to her robes and skin. He breathed in deeply and let a smile settle onto his face as he could only describe it as one of the most pleasant and delicious things that he could ever drink up with his senses.

"It's wonderful." Caspian sighed as Susan bit back a laugh at the look of longing on the young king's face as she lowered the jar back onto the ground.

"Now hold still, manly or not I know this will hurt." Susan lectured as Caspian watched with a bemused grin on his face. However a second later he was no longer smiling as he let out a quick gasp and his face twisted into the most painful expression. "Oh I'm sorry, I know it hurts." Susan said desperately as she tried her best to gently massage the salve into the wound. "But it's all we have for now, so you'll just have to deal." She bit her lip as Caspian furrowed his brow and tried not to let any more agonized groans escape from his mouth, as for some reason the salve felt more painful then when he'd been administered the injury.

"Are you quite certain it's supposed to feel like this?" Caspian choked out as Susan looked at him worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes." Susan replied gently as she reached for Caspian's good hand and gripped it firmly. "It's the best treatment for now."

"Um…alright then." Caspian said with a sharp exhalation after a moment when he'd finally relaxed and began flexing his hand around. "I-I uh, think its improved." He looked in shock at his wound that now was giving off the beautiful scent that was clearly Susan and shining a healthier and duller shade of pink.

"I've only ever tried it on Peter and he swore I was purposely torturing him." Susan mused as she saw Caspian raise his eyebrows incredulously at her.

"Do not tell me that your intention was to torture me as well." Caspian accused playfully as Susan laughed and reached for his wounded arm once more.

"Nope, but I daresay my salve is working better every time." She glanced at the jar that sat near her feet as Caspian's eyes widened.

"Your salve? You made it?"

"Well yes. But the recipe is from the dwarves, I've just only decided to try it not long after your coronation." She bit her lip gently as Caspian began smiling at her.

"Then I must thank you and the dwarves for my full recovery." He murmured as he brought Susan's hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You're not quite recovered yet." Susan whispered as she looked down at her hand where Caspian's lips had touched and as it felt, burned through her skin.

"I feel better." Caspian said happily as he gently loosened his grip on Susan's hand and stood up hastily, thinking some rations were in order. "Shall we see what everyone else is up to my dear lady?" He asked as he gave a short bow that made Susan laugh quite flirtatiously. However, her giggles soon subsided as she glanced hesitantly down at her legs and the wounds that lay beneath her skirts. In truth she was having trouble walking on them as they burned with pain at every step she took.

"I'd actually prefer to stay here." Susan said slowly as she chanced another look at her legs before realizing that Caspian was watching her every move. "You can go on." Caspian studied Susan intently, noticing that one hand was clenched and the other was resting protectively on her lap. Narrowing his eyes Caspian could pick up on Susan's discomfort and he crept forward suspiciously.

"May I enquire why you'd rather be here?" Caspian asked cautiously as he saw Susan dip her head in what he could only describe as shame.

"I just do." Susan said defensively as she straightened and met Caspian's gaze. "I'd actually like to talk to my brothers- could you call them?" She chanced a glance over her shoulder to find that both Peter and Edmund were still quite involved with talking to Reepicheep and a few loyal Telmarines. "On second thought maybe not." Susan mumbled as she began rubbing at her temples and shut her eyes tightly. Caspian could hear her muttering to herself, and as endearing as it was he needed to unravel the mystery that seemed to be winding tighter and tighter about the woman in front of him. He cleared his throat before settling on the rock he'd previously been on and forced Susan to look at him.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I have a feeling." Caspian said almost sternly to Susan as he took a hold of her fingers. "Tell me now-are you hurt?" His voice, so cool and dangerous cut at Susan's heart and she sucked in a breath before allowing her eyes to dart towards her legs which served as the only affirmation that Caspian needed. With a grunt he reached towards Susan's skirts (as scandalous as it was) and began lifting them up past her riding boots, his mouth dropping in horror at what he saw. "You lied to me." He stated disbelievingly as Susan looked away shamefully.

"I didn't mean to." Susan interjected half-heartedly as she stared down at her boots that were torn to shreds. The blood was staining the light colored leather and her cuts were visible beneath the slices of wool that enemy blades had whipped at her legs with.

"You should have told me." Caspian said firmly as he looked up at Susan somewhat searchingly before letting his gaze soften as he reached towards one of her boots. "If you took care of me, it is now my duty to do the same." He said this almost reverently and Susan bit her lip as he began dragging her boots off with the utmost care. Susan hissed as the boots scraped over the open skin and Caspian cringed, but continued steadily, the faster he could put Susan's salve on the cuts the better.

"I'm sorry." Susan whispered quietly as Caspian reached for the bowl and towel and looked up to meet her gaze.

"Again, all is forgiven." Caspian said smoothly as he shot her a quick smile before dipping the rag in water and wringing it out. With concentrated care that Susan did not know he possessed he began wiping away at her wounds, trying not to notice the flinches that he was causing in the queen's battle torn body.

**Alrighty! End chap! Sorry for the long wait but please review id much appreciate it!**


End file.
